


Parted

by thebluesthour



Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [14]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Choi Soobin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta Choi Beomgyu, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, M/M, Omega Choi Yeonjun, Omega Huening Kai, Omega Kang Taehyun, Separation Anxiety, prepare yourself it's heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesthour/pseuds/thebluesthour
Summary: Yeonjun experiences a week without his newly bonded soulmate, Soobin.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870156
Comments: 3
Kudos: 273





	Parted

**Author's Note:**

> TW
> 
> HEAVY angst! I wrote this one to be VERY dramatic, and not fluffy like my usual fics, so please be careful! 
> 
> Not edited!

Soobin had been gone for a total of five days. He would return in two, but Yeonjun seriously didn’t think he was going to make it. He was touch-starved for the alpha, and all of the younger’s clothes had lost his scent two days ago, leaving nothing for the omega to cling to. He knew how pathetic he was being, but he couldn’t help it. It was hardwired into his brain and blood to want to be close to his mate.

They had only bonded weeks ago, and they were still basking in the post-bond glow, but also the clinginess, possessiveness, and everything else that came with it. Soobin hadn’t wanted to leave, but the company was forcing him to, and he held no position powerful enough to refuse. He was off in Daegu for a week-long advanced dance camp, designed to improve his already superb skill set and offer him new techniques to teach the others when he returned. Yeonjun knew that was just the cover story though, and that in actuality his managers were separating the couple because of the debacle that happened at the airport last week.

It was ridiculous, that they held five boys (twelve, if you included their sunbaenims in BTS) to higher standards than they held themselves. As if they didn’t understand that the alpha and omega dynamics applied to them as well. That Soobin quite literally couldn’t help it when he pulled Yeonjun out of the way of some handsy reporters, and Yeonjun couldn’t stop himself from burying his nose in his boyfriend’s scent gland. Management had cracked on them so hard Yeonjun was afraid he was going to be kicked out. Turns out the punishment was even worse than that. A week apart from his alpha, less than a month after their bonding, was actual torture. Cruel and unusual punishment.

It felt like Yeonjun couldn’t breathe, his heart and body yearning for Soobin. The other members did their best to comfort him, Kai and Taehyun cuddling him from both sides, and Beomgyu making sure he still ate and drank enough water. Yeonjun hated feeling this way, hated feeling so weak and out of control. He was usually so loud, enthusiastic, the life of the party so to say, but now he just felt drained. He couldn’t practice, couldn’t write any new songs, the only thing he could do was take hot baths and lay in Soobin’s bed, desperately trying to find any remnants of his scent in the sheets. But all he smelled now was his own scent, gone sour with distress.

Taehyun had even bravely told management the toll the separation was having on the omega, but they had only told him that there was no scientific evidence that a separation could do any permanent physical harm, and that Yeonjun just needed to grit his teeth and bear it. It so cruel, Yeonjun almost wished he had just been kicked out of the group entirely. Maybe then he’d still get to be with Soobin. He knew that the alpha was having just as rough of a time, but he also knew that alphas were better designed to handle situations such as this. As the protectors, they needed to be strong.

It was wholly unfair, the weaknesses that came with being an omega, but Yeonjun couldn’t change who he was. So he watched the clock, and counted down each minute until he would be reunited with his soulmate.

On the evening before the evening Soobin would return home, Yeonjun sat in the living room, a bowl of rice in front of him, body drowning in one of Soobin’s hoodies. Taehyun sat next to him, gently prompting Yeonjun to take another bite of the rice, pretending to watch an anime the rest of the time. Yeonjun appreciated the company, the omega’s gentle waves of calming pheromones keeping a bit of the edge off. Yeonjun stared blankly at the screen, not processing anything that was happening, his mind consumed with thoughts of his alpha, of course.

He took a deep breath, before pushing the bowl away, standing. Taehyun looked up at him, worry creasing his features. “Hyung,” he started to say, but Yeonjun shot him a pleading look. “I’m just going to bed, Tae, I promise I’m full,” he said quietly. Taehyun hesitated, before nodding, standing and giving the older a soft hug. Yeonjun sighed, hugging the younger back, truly grateful he had such good people surrounding him, before he brushed past, heading to Soobin’s room.

He brushed his teeth without thinking about it, yawning as he pulled the covers back and curled up. He closed his eyes, not able to look at the empty space next to him, and after a few moments he fell into a fitful sleep.

The next morning, as he was sipping a mug of tea with Beomgyu, who was reading an article about something Yeonjun didn’t care enough to look at, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He lifted his head, his eyes widening a fraction, more than they had the entire week. Beomgyu looked over at him, when suddenly the scent hit Yeonjun’s nose.

He reacted rather violently, shoving his chair back and nearly knocking over his mug of tea as he scrambled to his feet. He _did_ bump into Beomgyu, who teetered on his chair, catching his own cup of coffee as he let out an involuntary yelp. But Yeonjun didn’t even notice, because Yeonjun’s mind was focused on one singular thing: that heavenly cinnamon and vanilla scent that was the marker of his alpha, of Soobin. He felt his heart racing, and his whole body coming back to life as he inhaled the sweetness. His eyes brimmed with tears, and he almost tripped over his own two feet as he ran towards the door to their dorms.

The smell got stronger as he approached, and he could feel the instinctive whine building in his throat as he struggled to open the door for a few seconds. However, as soon as he wrenched it open, his heart dropped as he was met with an empty hallway. The whine came out, pained, and he didn’t waste any time running out, not caring how early it was or who he could be disturbing. He heard Beomgyu call his name, but he didn’t turn back, snapping his head to each side as he looked and saw more empty hallways. But he knew Soobin had to be here, he _knew_ it. He smelled him, his bond felt it, the boy was here somewhere.

Yeonjun ran down to the stairwell, too desperate and impatient to try and rationalise what was happening. He felt the tears stick to his cheeks as he ran, heart threatening to leave his body as so many feelings crashed over him. He was overwhelmed, and he needed his alpha, he needed him more than ever before. He about killed himself running down the stairs, skipping and tripping over the steps, fingers brushing the railing in his hurry. When he made it to the ground level, he shoved the door open, and was met with a lot of bright light from the sun streaming through.

He knew he must look crazed, hair wild, eyes red and puffy, crying loudly and whining pathetically. His eyes scanned the large room, but still no sign of his alpha. He turned down one of the hallways, where the studios were located. He was operating on pure instinct now, nose inhaling the air and searching for traces of the scent. Despite not picking up on any, he kept running.

He didn’t even realise he had crashed into somebody until he was on the floor. He blinked rapidly, disoriented as he scrambled into a sitting position. His tears blurred his vision, and he was hyperventilating, breathing so fast he wasn’t sure how his lungs could handle it. He supposed they couldn’t. He felt strong hands on him though, and he heard someone calling his name through all of the loudness in his head. His mind was screaming, his bond was on fire, and he was sure he was losing it.

“Yeonjun-ah! Yeonjun, breathe for me, come on now, breathe,” he heard a scared voice saying, the grips on his arms getting tighter. He whipped his head around, struggling to figure out what had happened, just wanting Soobin. “N-need my alpha, where i-is he? I s-smelled him,” he managed to gasp, tears clouding his vision again, head spinning. He tried getting away from whoever held him, he needed to keep looking, he had to find Soobin. He was here, he knew it. “Yeonjun, it’s Namjoon-hyung, you’re okay, I need you to relax,” he heard again, but he couldn’t really listen.

He had started crying fully now, sobs exiting his mouth, sounding so foreign to his own ears. He had never heard something so painful come from his own self. The fight suddenly left his body as he slumped to the ground, the pain becoming unbearable. He cried hard, and the person—Namjoon—Yeonjun’s mind finally registered, carefully lifted him, one arm under his shoulders, the other under his knees. Yeonjun felt his face coaxed into a neck, and the clear, pure scent of beta filled his nose. It didn’t help with the crying, but it did help ground his body a bit. He squeezed his eyes shut as he sobbed, unable to stop his brain from howling in pain.

He didn’t even realise he had been moved until he was sat down on a couch, and he opened his eyes finally, breath picking up again, but now in slight fear. “Hey, you’re okay,” Namjoon said, voice filled with concern. Yeonjun couldn’t breathe again, taking short gasps, his nose running and eyes swollen. He could see his sunbaenim though, and he looked so worried that Yeonjun instantly felt so ashamed. He had no idea what had happened, what was still happening, and it took all of his focus to accept the tissue that Namjoon offered him, and wipe his face off. “Deep breaths, Yeonjun-ah, you have to calm down, or I’m going to need to call the company doctor,” he instructed. Yeonjun did his best to focus on his words, taking a few deep breaths.

They surprisingly did help a little, at least physically. His mind was still panicked, his bond still hurt like hell, and he still needed Soobin more than ever before. But he managed to get his breathing somewhat under control, and he accepted more tissues. When he was calmer than before, Namjoon touched his knee, gaze steady and focused. “What happened?” he asked. The simple question, though, nearly set Yeonjun off again. He couldn’t even explain it, it hurt him that much, and he only managed a few words. “Smelled S-Soobin, b-but he’s n-not, not, he’s n-not,” he started, before the tears overwhelmed him again, and he couldn’t finish.

Namjoon quickly nodded, moving closer and giving the younger a hug, shushing him. “It’s okay, it’s alright, I understand,” he assured. Yeonjun cried into his chest, ruining his shirt, and Namjoon just comforted him as best he could. He couldn’t emit any calming pheromones, but just his clear scent helped Yeonjun not completely lose it again.

A few moments later, two more people walked into the studio, and Yeonjun looked up to see Jimin and Taehyung-sunbaenim looking at him, matching looks of worry on their faces. Yeonjun instantly whined at Jimin’s omega scent, and the older looked at Namjoon for an explanation. “I think he dropped,” he said softly. “He’s been separated from Soobin for too long, too soon after their bonding,” Yeonjun cried more at the mention of his alpha, heart twisting in physical pain as he ached for him. Jimin walked closer, sitting down and carefully pulling Yeonjun into his arms. The omega tensed for a minute, before he registered the calming pheromones, and exhaled in relief and exhaustion.

His heart finally slowed, and he instinctively curled into the older, inhaling his citrus-y scent. “There now, Yeonjun-ah, I promise it’ll be over soon,” Jimin said hushed, hand stroking the younger’s hair. Yeonjun’s cries finally subsided, and he sniffled a few times, eyes falling closed for a few moments. “I can’t believe they separated them, knowing this could happen,” Taehyung said, and Jimin looked up at him. “Not the first time,” he reminded. Taehyung grit his teeth at the memory, and Yeonjun finally had the strength to sit up a bit. Jimin still kept an arm around him, and both Namjoon and Taehyung looked at him worriedly. “Yoongi about fucking lost it when he found out,” Jimin said, brushing Yeonjun’s hair out of his eyes.

The younger wasn’t entirely paying attention, still gathering his bearings back from the intense episode he had just experienced. He took another deep breath, before looking at his sunbaenims. “I’m s-so sorry,” he instantly said, but all three men held up their hands and shushed him, shaking their heads. “Don’t apologise, we just want to make sure you’re going to be okay,” Namjoon said. Yeonjun swallowed, looking down at his hands. He had no idea what came over him, and he felt so embarrassed now. He had _never_ experienced that before. Was something wrong with him?

“You dropped, Yeonjun-ah, it’s what happens when a bond is weak and the couple is separated for extended periods of time,” Jimin interrupted his thoughts, looking at him as if he knew what he was thinking. Yeonjun hesitated, before nodding, sniffling again. Taehyung moved closer, squeezing his shoulder. “You couldn’t have seen it coming, and you wouldn’t have been able to stop it,” he explained gently. “The scent you smelled was a culmination of all of your memories forcing themselves to the forefront of your mind in an attempt to comfort you, but it went too far, and tricked you into thinking Soobin had returned,” Yeonjun nodded again, not sure what to reply with.

Namjoon stood up, and so did Jimin, pulling Yeonjun with him. The two boys carefully stood on either side of him, protectively, and Taehyung moved behind him, making sure he was surrounded by warmth and calm scents. “Let’s get you back up to your dorms,” Jimin said kindly.

When they arrived, Beomgyu paled at seeing his three hyungs, and the state of Yeonjun. He quickly stepped aside to let all four of them in, and Taehyun and Kai rushed out too, looking scared. Taehyung quickly stepped in front to explain what had happened, and Yeonjun saw his member’s faces drop at the news, Beomgyu instantly looking angry, Kai looking sad, and Taehyun looking terrified. He moved forward, carefully letting Jimin hand him Yeonjun.

Yeonjun turned into his dongsaeng, hugging him tightly, a little relieved at the familiarity of him. “Come on, hyung, let’s get you changed and in bed,” he said softly. Yeonjun nodded, before managing to turn his head to his sunbaenims. “Th-thank you,” he said. All three nodded, saying they’d be back to check on him later, before turning back to Beomgyu, most likely to give him further instructions on how to care for Yeonjun until Soobin returned.

Yeonjun didn’t remember much after that, except finally falling onto his bed, and falling into one of the deepest sleeps he’d had in a long time.

When he woke up that evening, he instantly gasped, eyes filling with tears as he pressed his face into his mate’s chest. Soobin quietly shushed him, pulling him closer, and up so that the older could bury his face in his alpha’s neck. Yeonjun felt such euphoric and tangible relief he couldn’t help but cry, inhaling Soobin’s scent and letting it wash over him completely. His hands ran over Soobin’s chest, before locking behind his neck, and he struggled to get as close as possible. He cried quietly, body shaking a bit as he curled around his alpha as tightly as possible.

His bond was finally not on fire, and his heart was soaring, mind clearing at the mere presence of the taller boy. Soobin hummed, one hand running through Yeonjun’s hair, and the other sliding over his back comfortingly. “I’m here, sweetheart, I’m here,” he reassured, voice soothing like water, scent spiking as he comforted his mate. Yeonjun drank it all in, nuzzling his face into Soobin’s neck, before sitting up straighter. He opened his eyes, locking his with Soobin’s, and he cried a little more, face scrunching up grossly. Soobin quieted him with a kiss, one that Yeonjun returned instantly, a whine leaving him as he did.

Soobin let Yeonjun kiss him until he couldn’t anymore, and then Yeonjun bared his neck, hands fisting in the alpha’s hair. Yeonjun felt his eyes fall shut as Soobin scented him, running his nose over their mating bite, before tracing his scent gland, going all the way up to his jaw. Vanilla and cinnamon washed over Yeonjun so thoroughly he couldn’t even pick up his own scent. He relaxed completely in his soulmate’s arms, and as soon as he finished, he leaned forward and repeated the action back.

“I’m so sorry, hyung, I’m so sorry I let them make me leave,” Soobin whispered after both were sated, and Yeonjun was safely in his alpha’s arms. He was curled around him so much it was hard to tell where one boy ended and the other began, but it’s exactly what both of them needed. “I thought I wasn’t going to make it,” Yeonjun said honestly, fingers twitching between Soobin’s. He felt Soobin’s lips on his head, and he pressed impossibly closer. “I could feel the bond when you dropped, I was on the plane, and I about hijacked it just so I could get home faster,” he admitted, a light chuckle leaving him. Yeonjun cracked a smile, tilting his head back to look at the younger.

Soobin looked back, heart beating firmly against Yeonjun’s hand. “It was so scary,” he whispered. “But Namjoon, Jimin, and Taehyung-sunbaenim really helped,” Soobin nodded, brushing the older’s hair back, releasing more of his scent. “I’ll have to thank them tomorrow,” he replied. Yeonjun nodded, before resting his head back on Soobin’s chest. “I love you, Soobin,” he whispered.

Soobin tightened his grip around the older, and adjusted the covers over the both of them. “I love you more than you’ll ever know,” he replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the abrupt ending, did you guys survive?


End file.
